


thrill

by humanveil



Series: Kinktober 2017 [10]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gunplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Kinktober 2017 – Day 10 – Gunplay.Alex has a request.





	thrill

Alex’s legs are open, her thighs shining with her own juices. It gives Olivia the urge to bite, to _take._

When Alex had asked her to use her gun, she hadn’t expected this. She’d said no, at first, but then she’d kept thinking about it, and. Well.

Alex had told her not to say if it was empty or not—it is, Olivia wouldn’t risk _that_ —but it’s so easy to imagine that it’s not. It’s thrilling, captivating.

Olivia slides the gun between Alex’s slit, listens to her cry out, and thinks how glad she is that she gave in.


End file.
